


Scarves and Hot Chocolate

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Love Confessions, M/M, Scarves, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Josh is surprised to run into Buck on his evening walk.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	Scarves and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).



> For Isabel, who wanted too quick, mumbled into your scarf, for Jevan from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/632992481224605696/the-way-you-said-i-love-you).

There's a chill in the air as Josh steps out of the building and onto the nearly empty sidewalk. It has Josh pulling his coat tighter around him and making sure his scarf is covering more of his face. He knows he must look ridiculous like this, but at least he's somewhat warm. 

The streets are nearly empty this time of night, especially with this weather. Everyone is tucked away inside, out of the cold. But not Josh. And there's only one reason for that. 

He sets off down the street to the park, taking the familiar path towards the baseball fields. He's never played, or even watched a game here, but he passes the fields often on his nightly walks. 

There's something different about tonight though. Josh can feel it, though it can't explain why. 

At least not until he gets closer to the field and sees a figure leaning against a tree. His first instinct is to go on the alert. But then he squints his eyes, and smiles to himself. 

"What are you doing out here?" He asks, joining the other man by the tree. 

"I know you always take your walks out here around this time," Buck shrugs with a smile. 

Josh raises an eyebrow, "Are you stalking me?"

Buck's eyes widen, "What? No! Maddie just mentioned you're usually here and I…"

"Relax Buck," Josh laughs. "I was kidding."

"Oh."

"So why exactly are you out here waiting for me?" Josh asks. 

"I thought you might like some company," Buck says. "But if you don't, I totally get it. I can leave you to your walk."

"I'd love the company," Josh says. As much as he enjoys the peace of being out here, there's still some part of him that gets nervous walking alone in the dark. He does it to prove to himself that he can, but he's definitely not opposed to spending time with Buck. 

Buck smiles and Josh's stomach flutters. Something that's been happening more and more around Buck. Not that Josh really thinks about why it does all that much. Only a few times a day when he thinks of Buck's smile and how it might feel to kiss him or hold his hand. 

And he should not be thinking about that right. Not with Buck walking so close to him that their hands brushing every so often, sending a jolt through Josh. It would be so easy to turn his hand and slide it into Buck's. 

But no, he can't do that. 

He almost jumps when he feels fingers dancing against his skin before a palm slides against his, interlocking their fingers. 

Josh turns his head to find Buck watching him, face the picture of innocence. "Thought your hand might be cold."

Josh smiles, "Oh it's absolutely freezing."

"Guess you should have brought gloves, "Buck muses."

Josh nods, "Maybe. But I think you're doing a pretty good job of warming me up." His eyes widen as the words register. "I mean…"

"I could find other ways to warm you up," Buck says lowly, and steps closer. 

_Oh_. That has Josh's stomach swooping for a whole new reason. He clears his throat. "Oh yeah?"

Buck nods and then to Josh's surprise, reaches into his coat and pulls out a thermos. "I have hot chocolate."

"You've been carrying hot chocolate around with you this whole time?" Josh asks him. 

Buck shrugs, "Yeah. I wanted to be prepared. And Maddie said how much you love it so…"

"I love you," Josh mutters quickly into his scarf. 

He doesn't mean to say it. He's just so overwhelmed with affection for the man standing in front of him. Josh's only hope is that Buck didn't hear him.

"What?" Buck whispers.

"Nothing," Josh says. He turns his head away, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

A cool hand gently grabs his chin and turns his face until he has no choice but to look at Buck. Buck's fingers move the scarf down away from his face. "Say it again," Buck says. "And louder this time."

"Buck…"

Buck's palm cups his cheek and Josh's eyes flutter closed. "Please?" Buck whispers. 

Josh opens his eyes to find Buck closer, so much closer. He can make it the different swirls of blue in his eyes and feel his warm breath blowing against his lips and making him shiver.

"I love you."

Buck's answering smile is wide and blinding. Josh barely has a chance to appreciate it, or his mumbled "I love you too," because the next moment Buck is closing the last remaining distance between them and kissing him. As much as Josh thought about kissing Buck, all those dreams pale in comparison to the real thing. It's so much better than he ever could have imagined. 

The sound of metal hitting concrete has them pulling back. Josh looks down to see the thermos rolling away from them. 

"There goes the hot chocolate."

Buck laughs and rests his head against his. "I'll just have to make you more. Whenever you want."

"Hmm big promise," Josh says. 

"I meant it."

"I think you're underestimating my love for hot chocolate," Josh says. "I could want it forever."

"I can do forever," Buck says.

Josh smiles and kisses him softly, "How about we start with tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
